


Found

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "The Day After"

The day after the final battle was beautiful. There were hints of rain on the horizon, as always in Scotland, but the sun was shining cheerfully despite them. In a small shack on the forest's edge, one person hid from the summer day.

A part of him had died the day before. After all these years, he wasn't sure if that was a victory or a defeat, really, but he wasn't going to leave this shack to find out. He was done. He carefully finished wrapping bandages around his blackened arm.

The door slammed open.

Green and black eyes met.


End file.
